<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't take my eyes off of you by reeby10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192960">can't take my eyes off of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10'>reeby10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Locker Room, M/M, Movie: High School Musical 2 (2007), POV Chad Danforth, Post The "I Don't Dance" Baseball Scene (High School Musical 2), Pre-Relationship, Sharing Clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like Ryan could see every thought and feeling Chad had had while out there on the field.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can't take my eyes off of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi/gifts">kuchi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chad was flying high. Watching Ryan play baseball was something else — he couldn’t take his eyes off him even if he wanted to. And he really didn’t want to.</p>
<p>He hadn’t expected it to be that way. Ryan was a dancer; it made sense he was graceful, but he was also really <i>good</i>. Chad had been thinking the game would just be a chance to show Ryan that he really wasn’t up to Chad’s level. How wrong he’d been.</p>
<p>“Hey, we should play again sometime,” Chad said in the locker room, once everyone else had cleared out.</p>
<p>Ryan looked him over with a smirk, making Chad flush. It felt like Ryan could see every thought and feeling Chad had had while out there on the field. It made him feel naked, far more than currently being shirtless did.</p>
<p>“Sure, I wouldn’t mind a little one on one with you.” Ryan winked.</p>
<p>He left before Chad could come up with a response to that rather loaded statement. It took a few minutes after that to notice that Ryan had taken his shirt, but Chad really didn’t think he minded. After all, that just meant Chad would have to wear Ryan’s clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>